


The Thing About Loving A Ghost

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Ghost Harry, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: His mother always told him that unexpected guests are the worst kind of guests, but Draco learnt that she was wrong.





	The Thing About Loving A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Drabble Challenge  
Prompt: Unexpected  
Word count: 368

The thing about loving a ghost is that you can’t ever touch them, can’t hold them in your arms, can’t huddle close to them for warmth. You can’t borrow their clothes because they are more comfortable or play with their hair, can’t feel their heartbeat or their breath or their fingers tracing over your skin. You can’t kiss them. 

Draco didn’t think he cared about any of this, thought it wouldn’t matter. He _loves_ Harry; he doesn’t need to touch him to know it. Draco knows it when sees him laugh, when he listens to his stories and his secrets, when he realises that Harry truly understands him. Harry is his _soulmate_, nothing else is important. 

His mother always told him that unexpected guests are the worst kind of guests, but Draco learnt that she was wrong. He didn’t expect Harry, didn’t expect the lovely cottage, weathered and time-worn yet defying the harsh winds from the sea, to be haunted - and yet Harry is the best thing that could have happened to him. Of course Harry would insist that he isn’t _technically_ a guest, that he lived here long before Draco was even born and that _actually_, if anything, Draco is _his_ guest. Absolute nonsense, the house is legally Draco’s and Harry is dead, meaning he can’t own anything much less entertain guests in his imagined property. 

Draco convinced himself that it would be enough, loving Harry. That he could be happy with this life they built as close to normality as possible. But he _misses_ Harry, misses things he never had. He misses _feeling_ him, leaning against him, holding his hand. Sometimes being with Harry feels more like having a shadow than having a partner. And Draco _hates_ it, hates that they are shown this life they could have, almost but not quite. 

Draco knows exactly what he wants, and he knows how to get it too. Harry won’t approve, will lecture him for it quite a while, but in the end this is for him too, for _them_. 

The gun is heavy in his hand, full of promise. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco brings it to his head, counts to three, and pulls the trigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187905179138/the-thing-about-loving-a-ghost)


End file.
